


Wreck-It Steve

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - More than 3 Sentences [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wreck-It Ralph AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck-It Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt - Tony/Phil + Nick/Steve: Wreck-It Ralph

“What are you doing Steve?” Tony called, trying to grab the big lug and drag him to the game’s exit, before it crashed.

“I gotta save him,” Steve yelled back, bumbling off.

“But how?” Tony cried.

“I don’t know, break something, maybe?” Steve suggested, before tripping over his feet and crashing into landscape.

“Well, breaking stuff is a given with you,” Tony muttered, as a hand landed on his shoulder.

“We need to go,” Phil said. ”Before those things destroy this whole game.” He fired a few shots of his BFG and Tony sighed, slamming his hammer down to fix the roadway that was slowly being destroyed.

“Let’s go,” Tony agreed and hoped that Steve could save Nicholas Von Furious. He liked Steve for the most part and Steve had taken a shine to the glitchy racer with a butterscotch stuck to his eyepatch.


End file.
